Pour les beaux yeux de Wendy O.
|scénariste=Doug Booth |LP=Pays du Désert |précédent = La maman de Mario |suivant = L'élection de la princesse }} Pour les beaux yeux de Wendy O. est le quatrième épisode des Aventures de Super Mario Bros. 3. Synopsis Dans le Pays du Désert, le Sultan voit du pétrole dans ses canalisations et fait appel aux Frères Mario. Comme le palais est construit sur une nappe de pétrole et l'oléoduc se serait mélangé avec l'aqueduc, décidant les Frères Mario à arranger ça, mais Larry et Wendy sont dans la tuyauterie pour voler le pétrole et Bowser leur demande de se débrouiller pour se débarrasser d'eux. Larry a pour plan d'utiliser son sceptre pour transformer Wendy en humaine pour distraire Mario, sauf qu'il reste sa queue. Mario est alors sous le charme de "Lady Fetuccini Alfredo" alors que Luigi n'est pas dupe car il voit la queue. Mario n'y croit pas et propose un déjeuner avec elle. "Lady Fetuccini" propose au Sultan et aux invités de se mettre dans une pièce pour se mettre à l'abri dans le but de les piéger. Mario y guide le Sultan, son serviteur, Toad et la princesse, qui voit la queue. Une fois cela fait, Wendy fait appel à Larry pour lui rendre son apparence et utilise un tir de pétrole pour les faire partir. Bowser les félicitent. Mario est décidé à ne pas abandonner et utilise un tuyau avec Luigi pour retourner à l'étage, où la princesse Toadstool distrait Wendy et Larry pendant leur passage en prenant le sceptre magique. Mario l'utilise pour transformer Luigi en "Casanova Koopa" pour la séduire. Wendy est alors impressionnée par sa beauté en l'embrassant et voudrait utiliser la cellule pour "y vivre" avec elle, malgré le fait que Larry pense que ce n'est pas une bonne chose. Une fois cela fait, Wendy tient son sceptre qui révèle accidentellement Luigi. Luigi court pour échapper à Wendy et Larry et Mario a fait une machine pour les repousser, tirant du pétrole pour repousser Larry, Wendy et les Frères Boomerang, ainsi que de l'eau pour repousser les Chomp Pyro. Bowser fait alors appel à la Forteresse Volante. Bowser commence alors à détruire le palais. Luigi envoie alors une grande quantité de pétrole détruisant la tour et Mario se tient au bout du tuyau pour l'envoyer dans la Forteresse, obligeant Bowser à fuir. Luigi trouve le sceptre pour reconstruire le palais comme neuf. Mario et Luigi se disputent pour savoir qui a le droit au jacuzzi. Personnages Protagonistes * Mario * Luigi * Princesse Toadstool * Toad Autres * Sultan * Serviteur du Sultan Antagonistes * Bowser * Wendy O. Koopa * Larry Koopa * Paragoomba * Frères Boomerang * Chomp Pyro Distribution Version originale * Walker Boone : Mario * Tony Rosato : Luigi / Casanova Koopa * Tracey Moore : Princesse Toadstool * John Stocker : Toad, Sultan, Serviteur du Sultan * Harvey Atkin : King Koopa * Tabitha St. Germain : Kootie Pie / Lady Fetuccini Alfredo * James Rankin : Cheatsy Version française * Gwen Lebret : Mario, Serviteur du Sultan * Olivier Angèle : Luigi / Casanova Koopa * Isabelle Volpé : Princesse Toadstool, Wendy O. / Lady Fetuccini Alfredo * Jean-Marco Montalto : Toad, Larry * Frédéric Souterelle : Bowser, Sultan "Slippin' and Slidin'" La chanson de cet épisode apparaît lorsque Mario dirige les liquides pour repousser l'armée de Bowser. Elle est chantée par Gordon Masten et Michael Stark avec des chœurs de Dan Hennessey et Tabitha St. Germain. La chanson a originellement été chantée par Little Richard. {| style="text-align: center; width: 100%; margin: 0 auto; border-collapse: collapse;" border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" |-style="background: #F9F7F3;" !width="2%"|Paroles anglais !width="2%"|Traduction française non-officielle |- | :''Slippin' and a slidin', peepin' and a hidin' :''Been told a long time ago :''Slippin' and a slidin', peepin' and a hidin' :''Been told a long time ago :''I've been told, baby, you've been told, :''I won't be your fool no more! :''Oh Malinda, she's a solid sender, you know you better surrender :''Oh Malinda, she's a solid sender, you know you better surrender :''Slippin' and a slidin', peepin' and a hidin' :''I won't be your fool no more! :''Slippin' and a slidin', peepin' and a hidin' :''I won't be your fool no more! | :Glissement et glissade, observant et se cachant :On m'a dit il y a longtemps :Glissement et glissade, observant et se cachant :On m'a dit il y a longtemps :On m'as dit, bébé, on t'a dit :Je ne serais plus ton idiot ! :Oh Malinda, elle est irrésistible, tu sais que tu ferais mieux de te rendre :Oh Malinda, elle est irrésistible, tu sais que tu ferais mieux de te rendre :Glissement et glissade, observant et se cachant :Je ne serais plus ton idiot ! :Glissement et glissade, observant et se cachant :Je ne serais plus ton idiot ! Catégorie:Épisodes Catégorie:Épisodes des Aventures de Super Mario Bros. 3 Catégorie:Les Aventures de Super Mario Bros. 3